


Upholding Traditions

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bert - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, T'Ryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday challenge; Sarek learns the importance of celebrating birthdays from his new wife.</p><p>Written by Bert (T'Ryl).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upholding Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, here it is. I hope you enjoy it...at least those that like this style of writing (sexual scenes)
> 
> T'Sia - thanks for the use of the name my dear. 
> 
> Warning: This has very strong sexual scenes and an entirely new look at the male Vulcan's anatomy. It came from another story I was working on... and a website I read about the male Vulcan's anatomy. After some thought, I decided to try making the important appendage somewhat different.

For the past week he had considered the most logical present to give his new wife. On Earth, twenty-one was something special; a momentous event. He had already seen to the wine. Seeing a red silk ribbon adrift on the pond outside the Embassy, it came to him. The sharp memory of HIS last birthday and what Amanda had done for him.

~-~

The hour was late and Sarek had only half finished his proposal for the admission of Delta to the Federation. The speech troubled him, although he approved of Delta's admission, there were others who did not. Notes were scattered across his desk in a manner he could view any he so desired without disturbing another. A knock at the door pulled Sarek's mind out of his work and back to reality. "Come."

The door opened to reveal Amanda in a full-length coat. "Sarek, I thought we were going out tonight?" Her blue eyes smiled at him. 

His eyebrow rose, "I informed you I would not be able to go, Amanda." He noted the almost disappointed look on her face. 

"I know, I was just hoping to give you your birthday present tonight."

Almost shaking his head he informed her, "Vulcans do not celebrate birthdays."

"Oh, then you don't plan on embracing my traditions as I have yours. Logically if I follow your ways, of NO MEAT, which I quite enjoy, you could at least bend on birthdays and Christmas. They are parts of Terran tradition which mean the most to me," she told him, all the while unbuttoning her coat. Still keeping the two ends together Amanda moved into the office as to let the door close.

Sarek watched this woman who would soon be his wife. He must react logically and not follow her emotional pattern. "I must finish my work, Amanda. You must try to understand there are times my work must come first. The needs of the many out way the needs of the few or the one."

With a touch of anger she told him, "If your work will always mean more to you then I do then perhaps we should NOT marry."

He looked into her sharp blue eyes, "Amanda, there is no need for such hostility. If you desire you may stay."

"I can stay? Oh, Sarek, thank you for such an honor," Amanda returned sharply, her voice so hard it could have cut butter.

"Your company would be most welcome," he told Amanda, with a light hint of a  
smile. "Now, I must finish my work."

For a moment, she watched him return to his work, her ploy successful. When she knew his attention was elsewhere she removed her coat exposing her tanned skin underneath a large green bow with tails that flowed down her legs. "Sarek, are you sure you do not have the time for your birthday present at least?"

Bring his eyes up to her, he slowly looked over her form and fought to control the reaction of his body. A rather substantial sized green bow covered her breasts and pubic hair, but otherwise she was nude. Amanda was not yet his wife and would not be for three more weeks. It was not proper that he act upon his desires.

Logic dictated they wait until their wedding night, as was proper decorum. Yet, to reject her now, could lead to her rejection when his very life depended on her. How could he survive the pon farr if she would be unwilling to mate or worse invoked the challenge? This time his logic told him to follow the lead of his body. It was better to defy the tradition of abstinence than to risk an unnecessary death in the future.

His body burned to be one with hers. Sitting at his desk, under her line of view, he released the single clasp that held his robe together. When he stood his manhood sprang free of the confines of its prison.

Sarek's throbbing penis was quite different than Amanda had seen in the past. It reminded her of an upside-down pineapple. The oval spongy head had tiny fleshy barbs along the base. The barbs were positioned in a manner that made Amanda wonder what exactly was their purpose. She watched him move towards her semi-nude form with his brown eyes burning into her very soul, igniting her secret chamber afire.

"It would be most illogical to deny such a present would it not?" Sarek rasped as he moved to her. Lightly he pulled her waist bringing her closer to his desk. He reached around and removed the ribbon, discarding it to the floor. His hands lifted her off the floor and set her down on his desk, at the same time sweeping away his work. Overcome with desire and passion, his work could wait the time it took for his 'present' to be delivered. With ease, he moved into a position where he could easily access her chamber. His robe fell aside as he bent in to kiss her neck. Hands cupped her soft breasts as his manhood pressed firmly against her.

Amanda's mind shot pure ecstasy through out her body. She was on fire, her hands reached into his robe grabbing his muscular thighs. "Sarek! Oh God!" She wanted him so, her desires consuming her very being.

Sarek felt Amanda's intense arousal and he hardened with a greater need than he had ever felt before. His mind now clouded with only the need to plant himself deep within her warm chamber. Not even at the height of pon farr had he felt such a direr need to couple. Raising her slightly he moved to her outer barrier. With two firm plunges he was fully buried within her.

As he rhythmically rocked back and forth, the barbs tickled her. With her eyes rolled back in her head, she released his thighs and braced against the desk to displace the impact of her massive orgasm. Her entire body quivered with his every movement and her breaths came in labored pants as she repeatedly called his name.

Sarek had never felt such tightness of an inner grip in a woman. Though he knew Amanda was not what humans referred to as a virgin, she was internally shaped different than Vulcans were. Her chamber was almost smooth, not the pocketed chamber of Vulcan females. (By nature, a Vulcan female's chamber had small pockets inside that the barbs would slip into once they came through the uterus' entrance.) The smoothness, made his pleasure greater as her body seemed to grip him. Closing his eyes he sent an ancient prayer to the Vulcan Goddess of Pleasure, T'Saleij.

It was not long before the slight flaring of the tiny barbs slowed the action. They were not painful. More so, they increased her pleasure as they raked over her inner chamber. With another contraction of his barbs, they anchored into her sidewalls as a gush of cool fire flowed into her depths.

Amanda cried out in a painful pleasure as the tiny barbs hardened and jabbed into her cavern's wall. His seed was cool as it emerged from him, numbing the painful implantation of the barbs.

Concerned, Sarek looked at her, "Have I injured you?"

"Yes...no...I never imagined pain could be so pleasurable," she said with a smile as she stroked his cheek. Jokingly she added, "For you, I am a virgin all over again."

A brow ascended into his bangs. "We have both, as they say, been deflowered together." 

Once all his seed released into her, he rested a moment pulling her lips to his.

~-~

Smiling at the vivid memory, Sarek finished his plans for this evening. Sarek's stance was most painful; his flared erection hard to hide under the long robe he wore. Just before he left his office to head upstairs, he tied a red ribbon around his cock. A simple note was attached - 'Happy Birthday Amanda'. Tonight, in a similar manner as she had done just five months before, he would give her the present she most desired. Thankfully, after repeated practice, her ending pain had turned into nothing but pure pleasure.

When he opened the door to their private quarters in the embassy, he looked at the cake he had ordered specially made. It was filled with fresh rose petals. His plans were not logical, however, he was under the impression the type of cake he had purchased was part of a twenty-first birthday traditional offering. Since he had made a promise to celebrate birthdays and Christmas in her fashion he would do as human acquaintances had suggested he proceed.

~-~

Amanda walked into their living quarters and saw a beautiful cake centered on her table. It filled the entire table, all 92 cms of it. The three layers were just as high as they were wide. Bright red and white rose petals covered the white icing. Red gel icing reflected in a mirror that was positioned to show the top. 'Happy 21st Birthday, my Wife' was written in a fashion where it only read correctly when looking in the mirror. Puzzled, she called out, "Sarek?" 

He could be so romantic if he wanted to be, provided it was done in a logical manner. Moving into the bedroom she again called out "Sarek?" After looking through the entire suite she returned to the living area shocked to see the new look of her cake.

Laughing, she told Sarek, "I thought Vulcans dove into their work, not jumped out of it." Shaking her head she watched her husband who was now covered with frosting.

With a raised brow, he told her, "I *did* dive in." A faint smile came to his lips as he spoke. "Now, the question is when do you want your present?" His proud frosted staff was fully raised to great her.

Moving to him she stuck out a finger and wiped it along his inner thigh. Then she drew her finger, full of white butter cream frosting, into her mouth. "Oh, you taste most pleasing, my dear."

Sarek shivered from her touch. Yes, this was indeed something he could find pleasure in after all. With a very serious tone he informed her, "One of us is rather over dressed."

Amanda smiled reaching for the red ribbon, "Yes, Sarek, you are." Tugging it she pulled it, removing it from him. "If you do not come out of there I cannot get underdressed. You know I much prefer it when you do it." Her eye held his gaze seductively.

Moving out of the cake, he climbed down to the floor. Moving to his wife, he lifted her into his arms carrying her into their bedroom. Tonight, he would make his wife's birthday something very special.

 

End


End file.
